Love, Actually
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (Omegaverse!, Destiel, Sabriel) Gabriel and Castiel are two Omega fledglings rescued from the streets after they run away from an Angel Mill and are taken to Harvelle's Pet Shop. Once there they meet Dean and Sam two Alphas who take a real shining to them. Will love actually happen within the doors of the pet shop after the two omegas were abused for so long? (Rating MAY go up)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided since I'm still working on the two AU stories to start the Omega!verse one since the idea has been pulling at me. NOTE: THE OTHER STORIES WILL BE PUBLISHED DON'T WORRY! **

**Pairings: Sabriel, Destiel**

**Notes: Alpha!Dean and Alpha!Sam, Omega!Castiel and Omega!Gabriel**

**Enjoy!**

Little fledgling Castiel sniffled and shifted a little in the small cardboard box he and his older brother Gabriel were in. The sounds and smells of the Angel Mill had been left behind, but Castiel was still terrified and on edge. Gabriel, his older brother but not by much, sat by him in the small box and wrapped three of his six little golden wings around Castiel and nuzzled his cheek against Castiel's head. The mean streets of the city were all around them now and they shook from a mixture of exhaustion, cold, and in Castiel's case from sickness.

The little black haired angel let out a tiny sneeze and jumped within the box. Worry and fear shot through Gabriel as he looked down at his little brother. The poor little angel was only a few months old and he was so scared. Castiel heard a crash somewhere off in the distance and squeaked nervously, flapping his two little black wings.

Castiel clearly wasn't healthy. He and Gabriel both were very skinny due to a lack of substantial food, Castiel's feathers lacked a certain luster that healthy angels had, his eyes were glassier than a pond on a winter day, and his forehead was burning hot. Kennel Cough had been running ramped throughout Crowley's Angel Mill. Alphas lucked out in that department, Kennel Cough only affected Omegas and unfortunately Castiel had had the bad luck of catching it before they'd escaped.

The escape hadn't been easy, the guards had walked around hourly watching the cages and monitoring their occupants. Gabriel had had to wait patiently and bide his time in order to work the rusty lock on the cramped, dirty cage and he'd had to bust his sickly, weakened brother out as well. That hadn't been a breeze, but here they were alive and thankful for that.

Gabriel looked around, sniffing the air and suddenly he started to growl. Castiel opened his tired little eyes and looked up at his brother worriedly, Gabriel merely nipped his ear to comfort him, a common custom amongst Omegas who were littermates and even sometimes those who weren't. Either way Gabriel's growl was menacing.

"Now c'mon little guy," the gruff voice of a human male said. "I'm not gonna hurt yah."

Gabriel whined and curled in closer to Castiel to protect him. Castiel whimpered and sneezed again before going into a small coughing fit.

"Aw little guys," the man leaned over and picked up the box. "It's ok. I'll get you somewhere safe, they'll help you."

The man started walking off to wherever he was taking them. Gabriel growled a couple of times, but he looked over the box at the ground below. The man was wearing hiking boots, old beat up jeans, and a flannel shirt. On his head was a very old baseball cap. Gabriel stared up at him wide eyed and scared. The man held the box close to him and with his free hand he reached into it and gently petted Gabriel's head.

"There, see its ok." The man smiled. "You're gonna be ok little guy. I know a place where they'll fix you up. What's your name little guy?"

Gabriel didn't respond, he looked over at Castiel who was curled up in a ball and sweating out his fever. He coughed again and shivered. Gabriel chirped and then curled up next to his little brother.

"Guess you can't talk yet huh?" the man chuckled. "Must be a late bloomer, anyway not that it matters but since I basically rescued you from the street I guess you should know mine. Name's Bobby."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Gabriel awoke again he looked up and was greeted with a glowing sign. The sign read: Harvelle's Pet Shop. Gabriel scrambled over to the edge of the box and gripped its sides with his little fingers. He looked around nervously. The "pet store" whatever that was, it was painted lots of funky colors, it had much more character than the mill. He chirped again to show his approval and Bobby smiled.

"Yeah little guy," Bobby said. "Welcome to your new home."

Gabriel heard Castiel whimper again and watched as his little brother tired sat up and rubbed his tiny feverish eyes. He coughed again and Gabriel's shoulders drooped. Castiel wiped his snotty, runny nose on his arm and coughed again. It was a harsh barky cough that scared the hell out of Gabriel. Many angels at the mill had died of Kennel Cough and he didn't want Castiel to join.

"Why Bobby Singer," a cheerful woman's voice echoed loudly through the store and both Castiel and Gabriel jumped in fright. They both shook, terror in their eyes as a young blonde haired girl looked into the box and smiled big. "What is this? Where did you find these little sweeties?"

"On the street Jo," Bobby explained with a sigh. "Most likely mill runaways, the littler one's got Kennel Cough, older one seems healthy for the most part except for his weight."

"Well," Jo took the box and both little angels whined, flapping their wings like most angels did when they were scared. "We'll just have to fix you up won't we, precious little babies."

Gabriel chirped nervously and Castiel coughed.

"Thank you Bobby," Jo nodded and waved as Bobby walked off and out the door. Gabriel chirped loudly and peered over the edge of the box at Bobby who was on his way out and across the street. "Hey it's ok little one. It's ok. I won't hurt you."

Jo walked into the back where Gabriel and Castiel were bombarded once again by another woman who identified herself as Ellen. She petted each of their heads and smiled. Jo then whisked Castiel and Gabriel both off towards an unfamiliar sight. It was a small bathtub filled to the brim with water and bubbles. Gabriel cocked his head and chirped once again as he looked from the tub up to Jo who only smiled before picking him up. Gabriel squirmed and shrieked.

"Sssh, sssh little baby," Jo held him close to her chest and petted along the middle of his back where his six golden wings connected to the skin. Gabriel, as much as he'd been repressed from doing so, purred. "It's not going to hurt you. It's not. It's just water. I'll keep you safe."

Gabriel eventually allowed Jo to put both him and Castiel into the water, he purred and chirped happily when Jo worked the soap gently through his feathers and his hair. Castiel probably would've been more enthusiastic if he hadn't been so sick. Jo noticed how tired he looked.

"Poor little baby," Jo wrapped Castiel in a towel and dried him off soothingly before leaning him against her chest and kissing his hot little forehead. "Not feeling good."

Castiel coughed and tried to snuggle closer to Jo for warmth. She sighed and rocked him for a few moments, Gabriel keeping close watch over her and then put him down on the table next to the tub. She rinsed off Gabriel and took him out as well before pulling out two pairs of sleeping pants. She slipped them onto both Castiel and Gabriel, taking off and tossing their old raggedy excuses for clothes in the trash bin. She then picked them both up and strolled towards the cages.

"Now don't you worry little babies," she smiled. "I'm gonna put you in nice warm pens for the night. You'll have to share, but the other little angels are very nice."

She walked over to a cage and set Gabriel down in it, he protested when Castiel was placed into another one very close to, but not next to his. Gabriel sniffled and started to cry.

"It'll be ok," Jo said. "I can't put you two together, not until your brother heals. I'll start him on medicine tonight, I just need to fix it up. Sam is very nice. You'll be sharing a cage with him."

Jo walked away towards the back and Gabriel looked around his new enclosure worriedly. The inside of the pet store's lights were dimmed signifying they were closed for the night so it made it hard to see around him. In the pen, as Jo had called it, there was a small play tower, a bowl of food and water, and lots of warm hay to lie in. Gabriel shifted a bit, trying to bury himself in the place he assumed was designated as his bed. He closed his eyes, but not for long for he heard a rustling from inside of the play place and another little angel much like him emerged.

The other little fledgling had mousey brown hair that went down to his shoulders and deep chocolate brown eyes. His two little wings matched his hair color. He wore the same issued sleeping pants Gabriel wore and no shirt. He was an alpha, Gabriel could tell by his physique. He sat down and cocked his head at Gabriel and smiled.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Sam. What's your name?"

Gabriel frowned and snuggled into his bed, facing the other way.

"Ok then…" Sam felt a bit dejected. "Goodnight I guess…"

Gabriel waited until Sam crawled away back into the play place to close his eyes.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel curled up on his stomach and whined. His fever was raging and his chest felt super tight. It was hard to breathe, but somehow he was getting a few good breaths in. Castiel had tried sleeping, but it wasn't working. Every bone in his tiny little body hurt, even his wings hurt. He whimpered again and curled up tighter, wrapping his little black wings around him. He was only awoken by the feeling of someone watching him. He cracked open his glassy eyes and looked up at the fledgling staring at him.

The fledgling had blondish brown crew cut hair and piercing green eyes. His cheeks housed a mess of freckles. He stared curiously at Castiel and then leaned down, sniffing his head. Castiel squeaked, scared as the fledgling smelled from his chest and eventually moved down to in between his legs smelling his sex. Castiel didn't feel violated so much, this was common with alphas and omegas in fact most of the alphas Castiel had had the "pleasure" of meeting early on in his short little life had always poked their nose down in between his legs first. The fledgling eventually stopped sniffing him and nuzzled his forehead. Upon realization of realizing Castiel had a fever he jumped a bit, shocked.

"Are you sick?" the fledgling asked, before nuzzling him again. Castiel's body went rigid at the foreign contact.

"Y-Yes…" Castiel coughed, the first words he'd managed since the mill.

"It's ok." The fledgling suddenly lay down next to Castiel which surprised the young omega even more, usually alphas at least all of the ones he'd dealt with, they weren't this friendly. Castiel took this as a good sign. "Ellen and Jo are nice. They'll take care of you. What's your name? My name is Dean."

"Castiel." Castiel choked out, Dean could see in his eyes he was terrified. Dean leaned closer and Castiel closed his eyes, shaking from being scared, but he suddenly felt yet another foreign feeling. Dean's tongue was running up the underside of his downy feather and all the way along them up to the tip. Dean was grooming him. Another trait not commonly seen in alphas upon their first meeting with an omega. Castiel chalked it up to the fact that he was sick though.

"That's too long," Dean said in between licks and preening Castiel's loose and sickly feathers. "I'm just gonna call you Cas."

"I-I like that…" Castiel nodded and then coughed again, so hard he gagged. Dean's expression turned from content to worried in an instant. He watched as Castiel struggled to breathe and raggedly coughed until the fit was over. Castiel looked up at him one more time before groaning and laying his head back down and closing his eyes. Dean bit his lip and continued cleaning his feathers. Jo came by moments later.

"Ok little baby I'm just gonna give you this little shot ok?" she picked Castiel up, Dean protesting a bit and staring up at Castiel in her arms. "It'll help you get better."

She stuck the needle into Castiel's arm, giving him the medicine and Castiel squealed in pain, flapping his wings and trying desperately to get out of his grasp. Dean paced back and forth in his cage nervously and glared at Jo. She held Castiel close, rocking him and kissing his head until he stopped crying. She set him back down into the cage and Dean ran over and snapped at her fingers until her arms were out of there.

"Dean," Jo scolded. "What has gotten into you?"

Dean glared and protectively stood in front of Castiel who was more tired than ever and laying belly down in the hay. He lifted his tired little head only when Dean nuzzled it. Dean spun around and growled at Jo to leave.

"I'm glad you've taken to him," Jo smirked. "Just be gentle Dean, he's very sick."

Dean nodded and motioned for Jo to leave before he too settled down into the hay and continued cleaning Castiel's wings. Castiel sighed contently and even though his arm hurt excruciatingly badly somehow sleep found him. The last thing he felt was Dean's head nuzzle his cheek before Castiel fell into a deep sleep.

**Read and Reviews are awesome! :D**

**So? What did you think so far? Worth continuing?**

**They all met yay! And Dean likes Castiel a lot :3 Sam and Gabriel will need some time though. **

**More to come soon guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Castiel awoke, sore and hot, to Dean still by his side. Dean had slept there all night, contently chirping a little in his sleep and he had wrapped his wings around Castiel. Dean had pure white wings with a little yellow on the tips. They were only slightly bigger than Castiel's, but Castiel figured that was because Dean, unlike him, was an alpha. Castiel was about to get up when Dean suddenly opened his eyes, yawning wide and smiling.

"You sleep well?" Dean asked before starting to lick Castiel's feathers again. Castiel wasn't uncomfortable with the gesture; he just wished Dean would slow down a bit. They had just met.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel sighed.

"Doing what?" Dean asked, still grooming him.

"Showing me such kindness," Castiel scooted away a bit and Dean's smile fell. "Alphas are supposed to be mating machines, they don't care about omegas. We're just another notch in their belt."

"Maybe in that mill you came from that's the way things are," Dean explained, standing up and shaking out his feathers. "But me? I guess you could say I'm different."

"If you say so…" Castiel sighed into the hay. Dean sat down next to him again and carded his fingers through Castiel's hair. Castiel looked up in surprise.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Dean said adamantly. "To prove that to you."

Castiel looked up at him and into his sparkling green eyes. He wanted so badly to believe him, but after all the hell he'd been through? Castiel was lucky to be alive! He'd have to wait and see on this one.

"And how are my precious little ones doing today hmm?" Jo walked up to Dean's pen and Dean flapped his wings excitedly, bounding over to her. She petted his head and smiled. "Well aren't you frisky today Dean? Are you treating this one nicely?"

"His name is Cas," Dean proclaimed. "And yes I'm being really nice."

"That's good to hear," Dean smiled contently when Jo lifted him up into her arms. He nuzzled her chest and flapped his wings again. He clearly felt safe in her arms Castiel could tell. How Dean ended up here he wondered? "I think you grew since last night, you're gonna be a big alpha."

"That's what my mommy always said." Dean said, the last words of his sentence sounded sad. Castiel cocked his head, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. He gagged and felt the water he'd drank last night coming up. He crawled away from his makeshift bed and to the corner where he got sick. He whimpered and held his stomach. Dean struggled to get out of Jo's grip and eventually she let him back into the cage where he ran over to Castiel and nuzzled his hot cheek worriedly. "It'll be ok Cas."

Castiel looked pained. He looked up into Dean's eyes and then wretched again, his little body shaking in pain and tiredness.

"Poor little one," Jo sighed and picked Castiel up once he was done vomiting. She held him close to her and ruffled his hair while she rocked him slowly. "You're really not feeling good aren't you?"

Dean paced again, whining and flapping his wings nervously. His chirps got louder and louder the longer she held onto Castiel. Jo stared over at Dean in disbelief.

"Dean," Jo chuckled. "What on earth has gotten into you? You're going to give yourself a conniption fit!"

"G-Give him back!" Dean exclaimed. He bit his lip. It was the first time he'd ever spoken back to Jo or anyone for that matter. He didn't want to, but he couldn't explain the warm, fuzzy, sort of heavy feeling that had developed in his chest ever since last night when Castiel had arrived. He felt like Castiel should belong only to him and nobody else.

"Dean." Jo scolded.

"I said give him back!" Dean tugged at her sleeve and eventually she was forced to put Castiel back down in his bed, Dean immediately snuggled up to him and begun to lick his feverish forehead. Jo smiled and only then did she realize what was up with Dean.

"I'll come back later to give him his medicine Dean," Jo smirked, picked up the soiled bits of hay, and started to walk away. "You be gentle now."

Jo walked to the back room where her mother was busy grooming another alpha in the store and he wasn't enjoying it too much. She was brushing out his feathers and his hair. She looked up from her work and smiled at Jo, who tossed the dirty hay into a trash can and grabbed some fresh hay.

"Those two new angels doing ok," Ellen asked. "They seemed to be kinda on the outs?"

"The little black haired one, Cas, he's doing a little better," Jo explained. "Still has a bit of a fever, but Dean's doing well with him. I think Dean likes him."

Jo smirked and Ellen gave a knowing look.

"Maybe he's his intended mate?" Ellen suggested. "Every Alpha has one it's just a matter of them finding them or not?"

It was a known fact that every Alpha ever born had one Omega that was their supposed intended mate aka the one they'd mate with for life and have children with, but for an Alpha to find their intended mate was very rare. It only happened a few times in recorded history. It led to a much healthier lifespan for the Omega and the Alpha though, and sometimes even healthier Angel pups.

"That would be so adorable!" Jo squealed. "But then they wouldn't be able to be separated. It could kill Dean, literally kill him."

It was also scientifically proven that if Alphas were kept apart from their intended mate, the Alpha would go into a state of depression and eventually their heart could even give out and they'd die, but that again was rare Alphas possessed more inner emotional strength than most people gave them credit for.

"He's a strong boy," Ellen commented, putting the finishing touches on the young Alpha's wings that she'd been grooming. "He'd do fine."

"He freaked when I picked up Cas," Jo explained with all seriousness. "He told me to give him back and last night he almost bit me when I gave Cas his shot and then put him back in the pen. Dean is very protective over him. Most Alphas aren't like that when they first meet an Omega mom."

"Alright well just keep an eye on em," Ellen warned. "Alphas can be a bit frisky, even before puberty."

"You got it mom." Jo nodded and started to bring the hay back to Dean and Castiel's pen.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam watched carefully as Gabriel stretched a bit, looked around nervously and skittered over to the water. He looked around once again and drank fast; practically gulping it down like it was his last and then ran back over to his bed, shuffling around in the hay and making himself comfortable again.

"Hey," Sam emerged from the shadows and pushed the water bowl closer to Gabriel. "You can drink. It's ok. They don't take it away."

Gabriel hesitated a few moments before lapping at the water once again, he was thirsty.

"You can have it all if you want," Sam shrugged. "I don't mind."

"That won't be necessary thank you." Gabriel mumbled.

"He speaks," Sam laughed and sat down next to him. "I didn't get your name last night?"

Gabriel mumbled again.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I said my name is Gabriel." Gabriel said louder. "Why are you so nosy?"

"I dunno," Sam didn't seem to take offense at all. "I just like asking questions. Usually people don't answer them though. So…what was it like at the…"

"I DON'T want to talk about it." Gabriel glared and turned away from Sam, crossing his arms and trying not to cry.

"Oh o-ok we don't have to," Sam replied. "I'm sorry…."

"I-It's ok…" Gabriel stammered and swallowed hard. The tears begun to flow, he couldn't stop them. When he thought of all the pain and the suffering that had occurred at Crowley's Angel Mill, all the violence, the unwanted mating and sex trafficking of young Omegas like him, the carnage. It was too much to bear to even think about and Gabriel found himself breaking down. He couldn't though, he couldn't cry in front of an Alpha. That was a sign of weakness. Gabriel scampered off quickly to the play place when Sam slept and crawled inside to the farthest corner of the darkest part of it. He sniffled and sobbed, trying to stay quiet.

Suddenly though, he felt a weight on his shoulders and back and looked up to see Sam placing his wings around Gabriel's body in comfort. He didn't ask any questions, he didn't say a word. He simply held him and nuzzled his cheek. Alphas didn't typically act that way, Gabriel was a bit scared but he eventually leaned into Sam's touch and allowed the gentle Alpha the right to hold him.

**Read and Reviews are amazaballs! :D**

**Any thoughts on this chapter anyone?**

**Gabriel and Sam bonding awww!**

**And is Castiel Dean's intended mate?**

**More to come soon guys! Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Dean awoke to a shrill cry coming from the back room. He waited to see if Castiel would react, but the little omega was out cold and still slightly feverish, he didn't even flinch. Dean scrambled over to the side of his pen and peered over as best as he could. He noticed Jo and Ellen with sad looks on their faces and Ellen had a little bundle in a blanket wrapped in her arms. Dean cocked his head and started nervously chirping. Jo walked over and picked him up. He pointed over to Ellen and looked at Jo concerned.

"It's ok Dean," Jo sighed. "He's another rescue, he was part of an Angel fighting ring, and they used the poor little guy as bait…"

Dean gulped and his wings visibly drooped. He looked over at the little angel, clearly an Omega because of his build. He was quite scratched up, his entire face caked in blood and dirt. His little eyes were swollen shut and he shook in pain in Ellen's arms. Dean leaned over him, staring at him from Jo's arms. He'd never seen a little omega so bloody and hurt and from the looks of it, under the blanket, he was sporting a tiny baby bump.

Many omegas went into their first heat very early on. They were sometimes even babies themselves when they had their first litter, especially if they were mounted in a mill or angel fighting ring or gang. Dean felt a bitter taste flood into his mouth. This tiny Omega, barely even alive and having to support a litter of angel pups inside his small little belly, all while healing from being used as Alpha bait. Dean growled a little, but more in disgust.

The little Omega managed to open his swollen eyes and look up at Dean. He cowered and whined, trying to make himself appear small in Dean's presence. He could sense Dean was an Alpha, but what he didn't know was that Dean meant no harm.

"Ellen and Jo are nice," Dean explained to him. "They're gonna take care of you and your pups ok? What's your name?"

"D-Donathan…" the small Omega shook in fear and continued to tremble until Dean bowed his wings in a submissive gesture. Donathan was a bit confused.

"You're gonna be ok Donathan," Dean reassured him. "I'm Dean, I know I look scary but I'm not. You're gonna be just fine."

"Ok Dean," Jo said, pulling Dean away from the new arrival. "We need to fix Donathan up and run some tests so I'm gonna take you back to your cage for now and then maybe later on you and Cas can play for a little bit with the others, how about that?"

"Yeah Jo." Dean nuzzled her cheek and flapped his wings excitedly.

"That's my good little boy." Jo commented and then put Dean down into the cage with Castiel who had just woken up. Dean bounded over to Castiel and sniffed at his head before nuzzling it and licking Castiel's cheek as a sign of affection. Jo smiled. She saw how well Dean and Castiel were with each other and it always made her day significantly better. The only thing that worried her was that Dean was just a bit older than Castiel which meant Dean would mature faster.

Dean would go into his first heat before Castiel.

Now if an Alpha mounted an Omega and the Omega was not in heat nothing would happen, but it was not healthy for the Omega because the Alpha would not stop until they were satisfied. Heats lasted for at least a week then the urges subsided, but until then both Omegas and Alphas in heat were sex driven and crazed machines. Jo didn't want Dean doing anything inappropriate before he was ready. They could be given heat suppressants to calm or even rid them of the urge to mate, but one had to catch it in time.

All in all Dean seemed like he had a good a head on his shoulders so Jo didn't worry all that much.

"Hey Cas," Dean exclaimed after Jo walked away. "Jo said we'll get to play with the others today! You'll get to meet my brother and see yours again!"

"O-oh," Castiel replied. "Good I suppose."

"Don't be scared," Dean nuzzled him again. "I'll make sure nobody picks on you."

Castiel sat up and stretched. He let out a small yawn and rubbed his tired eyes. His fever had gone down drastically and he seemed to be on the mend, in fact last time Jo had checked his temperature had basically dropped back down to normal. Dean sat in front of him and started to lick and groom his own feathers. He spread out his wings and started preening some of his feathers. Castiel watched him do it and started to copy him slowly. Castiel licked up and down the downy feathers on the bottoms of his wings. Dean made purring noises deep in his throat as he worked and looked over at Castiel occasionally, smile on his face.

Castiel spotted two tiny brown colored orbs hanging on the underside of the base of Dean's pure white wings and cocked his head.

"What are those?" Castiel asked and pointed to them.

"I dunno…" Dean shrugged and decided to touch one of them. He felt a rush of heat straight to his tummy and he jumped in surprise. His wings and the fingers he'd used to pinch one of the little brown orbs were covered in oil. "That was weird…I won't touch that again!"

Castiel looked down at the undersides of his feathers; no such orbs existed in any color. He pouted a little. What were they and why did Dean have them and he didn't?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gabriel awoke to a blanket, soft and fuzzy, curled up around him and covering his feathers. He looked around a little shocked and then met Sam's eyes. Sam looked down and blushed a little.

"I wanted you to be comfy," Sam explained. "I gave you my favorite blanket."

Sam stretched his wings a little. They were brownish hazel like his eyes, a common attribute only if an Omega's eyes were brown or hazel colored. Sam had little similar colored orbs at the base of his wings and they were soaked on oil.

"What are those things doing?" Gabriel asked. "I have em too they're just not like yours…?"

"Oh these," Sam pointed to them. "They're oil glands; they keep your wings clean when you get older."

"I see." Gabriel nodded. No one had ever taught him the dynamics of growing up at the mill. He'd had to figure most of it out on his own. He'd watched older Alphas and how they handled things, Omegas too, but he'd never been officially told what to expect. Watching Sam in his clear maturity was certainly interesting.

"Yeah my brother's kind of a late bloomer," Sam explained. "I tried to explain a little to him, but we didn't really have anyone to tell us about it either."

"No mama?" Gabriel asked.

"Well we had a mama," Sam said. "But she died of some weird disease; me and Dean were left for dead on the streets until Ellen found us and picked us up. She fixed and cleaned us up and now we're just waiting on getting bought or as Ellen likes to call it, adopted."

"Interesting." Gabriel climbed a little closer to Sam. Sam honestly fascinated him, even though two nights ago he hadn't been able to stand him. He'd always thought all Alphas were the same, breeding machines who only thought with their downstairs, but Sam was a different kind of Alpha. He actually acted like he cared which Gabriel appreciated.

"How are my little boys?" Jo said cheerfully and picked up both Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel shook a little, but Sam smiled. He knew what was going on. "Why don't you two go play with the other little angels?"

Jo put Gabriel and Sam down in a giant play pen where many other angels were already running around and playfully tackling each other. There was only one female angel in the entire store, she was clearly an Omega; female angels' bodies were never designed to be Alphas. There were three other little boy angels, two Alphas and one Omega. Gabriel sniffed the air.

The strawberry blonde archangel was an Alpha and the dirty blonde haired one underneath him was an Omega. They were playing and rolling around on the ground, nipping at each other's necks and laughing. They caught sight of Sam and stopped, bounding over to the pair with arms wide open.

"Sam!" the strawberry blonde hugged him and smiled big.

"Hey Lucifer." Sam nodded. "And you two Balthazar."

Lucifer, the Alpha, smiled at Gabriel and waved. Gabriel frowned and backed away a little.

"Mill case," Sam whispered to the both of them. "He's a little shy, but he's nice. His name's Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel," Balthazar smiled and waved. "We're nice we promise."

Balthazar, the Omega, and Lucifer were both starting to come of age Gabriel noticed. They both had their wings fully coated in oil so there was no need to groom them anymore unless maybe a feather got out of place. Their oil glands were a little bigger than Sam's, as were their wings, but Sam didn't seem to notice or mind. He only turned to Gabriel and nudged him forward. Jo came over again, this time with Castiel and Dean in her arms and set the pair down. Castiel trembled horribly as he looked around at the other angels. Fear shot through Dean as Castiel's discomfort and he immediately nuzzled and licked him comfortingly.

"It's ok…" Dean reassured him. "It's ok I promise."

"Look at that sap brother of yours," Balthazar chuckled. "Fawning over that scared little Omega like he's a new teething toy."

"Be nice Balth," Sam glared. "The little black haired one is Gabriel's baby brother, they're new here. They both came from Crowley's mill."

At the mention of Crowley everyone shut up and no more jokes were made. Crowley was a serious matter and nobody discussed it.

"C'mon," Dean led Castiel over slowly. "You're ok. It's ok."

Castiel gripped onto Dean's little hand and shook some more. Before long Dean smiled at Sam and he and Castiel plopped down next to one another in front of everyone. Castiel shrunk himself down a bit to make himself appear smaller. Lucifer cocked his head curiously and crawled over Castiel, sniffing him from his head downwards and then poking his head in between the young angels' legs.

Castiel squeaked and Dean actually growled.

"Leave him be!" Dean jumped in front of Castiel and growled protectively. Lucifer immediately backed away and smirked.

"Look here," Lucifer chuckled. "Little Dean's got a crush!"

"D-Do not!" Dean stammered and his face flushed red.

"I think you do Dean." Sam chuckled and walked closer to his brother. "It's ok Dean, you're a bit late on all this Alpha stuff. Maybe he'll end up being your mate?"

"Maybe," Dean grimaced a little and itched at his wings. "Sammy, what are these things? They've been itching all day and driving me crazy!"

Sam inspected Dean's wings and then smiled at him.

"Congrats Dean," Sam said. "You're oil glands are growing in."

"Oil glands?" Dean looked confused.

"Yup," Sam explained. "Puberty has come, you're gonna grow up and go into heat soon."

"Thanks Sammy for the info," Dean rolled his eyes. "But I'd never wanna mate with somebody, that's icky."

"You say that now Dean," Sam chuckled. "But already you're protecting Castiel and loving on him. You're body is telling you otherwise."

"Oh shush," Dean looked over at Castiel who sat alone and blushed again. "Hey Cas? Wanna go play?"

"I-I don't know how…" Castiel muttered.

"Don't know how?" Dean laughed. "Well then, follow my lead!"

Dean tackled Castiel in a playful way and nipped at his neck. At first Castiel was very confused but eventually he caught on and did it back. He and Dean laughed and rolled around, tackling each other and biting a little.

"Oh yeah," Sam said to Lucifer. "He's got it bad."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Later on that night Dean was lying peacefully next to a sleeping Castiel. That was until this warm surge went through his chest and lower tummy. He put a hand on his stomach and tried to determine what was going on, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The feeling would go away until he looked over at Castiel again and then it would come back with a vengeance. Dean lightly punched his tummy and rolled over, trying to sleep.

He determined he'd ignore the feeling for now.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated a lot! :D I mean that**

**So? New angels are introduced and old ones are bonding?**

**Any guesses on what's going on with Dean at the end?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok ya'll so on Wednesday I leave for New York City until Sunday night for Thanksgiving. I will probably have no time to write or upload so after tomorrow night that's it for updates and such until I come back. You can still review and PM me, I will still see them (I have email on my iPod) I just won't be able to reply to you until I return. I will probably update my other running story (Sunday, Bloody Sunday) tomorrow then on Wednesday I will leave. Thanks for understanding and on with the story!**

Four

Castiel awoke and yawned. He was feeling a lot better than before and his fever had successfully broken sometime in the night. He still felt a little achy, but for the most part he was well again. He blinked a few times and looked around.

Where was Dean?

Castiel pouted, a little confused at Dean's disappearance. Castiel begun to groom his wings a little when he smelled the air, there was this strange smell in the air. It was sort of minty but musky at the same time. It actually smelled nice in a weird way. He cocked his head, but before he could say a word he was knocked onto his back and he felt a warm, wet mouth attacking his neck.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, confused. Dean was nipping at the tender flesh on his neck and Castiel actually squeaked a little in nervousness. A part of him was scared, but the other part, the more convincing part was enjoying it. "What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know…" Dean panted a little and Castiel caught sight of his eyes. They were a bit glassy and primal. He smirked a little, but not menacingly. Dean's wings were poised high in a dominant Alpha-like manner and his oil glands were practically dripping, bathed in oil. His body temperature had soared, but not in the same way as a fever. His lips, oh his lips felt so good. Castiel groaned a little, but somehow he also knew this was wrong.

"Dean," Castiel pushed a little at his chest. "We should stop…"

"You're telling me no," Dean said. "But you're also enjoying this."

"Dean…" Castiel became increasingly more nervous. Luckily he was saved by Jo passing by and letting out a gasp.

"Dean!" she exclaimed and Dean was snapped out of his lusty fantasy. He looked up at his caregiver and shook. He backed away like a child who'd just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and whimpered a little. "That wasn't very nice Dean."

"I-I'm sorry Jo…" Dean stammered. "I dunno why I did it…"

"I know sweetie," Jo sighed and reached into the cage and picked Dean up. She held him close and kissed the top of his head a few times as she rocked him. "What's wrong?"

"I feel funny…" Dean whined and grabbed near the bottom of his stomach. It didn't hurt; it was just a strange feeling.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Jo asked him, truthfully she knew exactly what was going on with him, she just wanted to see how much Dean knew.

"N-No," Dean sighed. "It just…tingles…and I woke up really hot and sweaty a-and covered in oil and I just feel funny!"

"Ok sweetie," Jo rocked him some more and laid his little head down on her shoulder. She started to walk away from Castiel and his cage. Castiel watched with sad eyes as she took Dean into the back room. "You never did have anyone to explain this to you did you…?"

"'Splain what?" Dean asked. He was truthfully a little scared.

"Well you see baby," Jo sat him down on one of the examination tables and lifted up each of his wings, touching the oil glands a tiny bit. Dean grunted and the glands released a ton of oil. Jo sighed and walked over to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a small needle and pouring some liquid into it. Dean squeaked. "When baby angels grow up they get these little things called oil glands like you and your little brother Sammy have, they start making oil when that baby angel goes through his first heat."

"Heat?" Dean shook a little. He was confused, hot, and a little scared. He looked at the double doors leading back out and whimpered longingly. He wanted nothing more than to be with Castiel in their little cage and cuddling up to him and kissing his neck and sniffing his-

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Jo pricking his arm with the needle. He cried a little. Jo smiled and put a Band aid over the injection site and kissed it.

"Yes heat," she explained. "It's when Alphas' bodies decide they wanna make babies."

"B-Babies…" Dean squeaked again and nervously flapped his wings a little. "I'm too young!"

"I know baby doll," Jo wiped a few tears from his cheek and smiled. "That's why I gave you that shot. They're called heat suppressants. They'll make that tingly feeling go away for awhile ok? And when it comes back you need to tell me so I can give you another shot ok?"

"O-Ok Jo." Dean choked a little and hugged her around the neck tightly. She patted his back, rubbing soothing circles in the center of it.

"Sssh baby its ok." Jo kissed his cheek and then let go of him. She helped him down from the table and held his hand as they walked out together. "You'll be ok. You're not alone. You can ask me anything and Sammy too he's a bit more developed than you."

"Can I play with Sammy today?" Dean asked. He was scared to be around Castiel after what had happened that morning.

"Of course you can sweetie?" Jo replied with a nod and picked him up, putting Dean into Sam's cage. Sam chirped and welcomed his brother with a few small nuzzles before smiling over at Gabriel who was nestled in the corner of the cage and a moping a bit. Gabriel sighed and looked up at Sam like a kicked puppy would. Sam's smile fell and he shuffled over to Gabriel. The small archangel lifted his head to meet Sam's eyes and Sam immediately starting grooming his hair and feathers. He nuzzled Gabriel's cheek and chirped deep in his throat a few times too. Gabriel's wings flapped a little and a tiny smile fell on his lips.

"Sammy," Jo asked. "I know you and this one here…"

"His name is Gabriel." Sam politely said.

"You and Gabriel," Jo smiled. "Are very comfy right now, but Castiel is lonely in his cage without Dean. Would you mind if Gabriel spent some time with him over there sweetie?"

Sam bit his lip and looked from Jo then back to Gabriel. Gabriel shifted the hay away from him and kicked the blanket off. He walked over to Jo and Sam immediately rushed to his side and whimpered.

"I'll be back ok Sammy?" Gabriel smiled and let Jo pick him up. Sam felt a little reassured, but he still wanted Gabriel with him. He wanted to protect him. Jo dropped Gabriel into the cage with Castiel and the young black haired angel ran over to his older brother and latched onto him like algae on a rock. Gabriel smiled and chirped, pulling Castiel close to him and preening his feathers. Jo smiled and walked away once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"You think he's ok?" Dean asked Sam as they looked down from up above Donathan who was sleeping in a small confined pen with an oxygen tube up his nose. His breathing was a bit labored and he seemed too skinny even though he was supposedly bearing angel pups. Dean sighed. He'd heard of Alphas, brutal, selfish, Alphas that only wanted a good fuck and nothing else. They didn't care about the Omegas they used or bred. They just wanted to get their rocks off. Dean had sworn, Sam too, the first time they'd seen this, that they'd never stoop that low and they'd never fit the stereotype of any Alpha living or dead. They'd break genetic code and be Alphas who actually wanted mates for life and actually cared about their Omegas.

"I think he's got a good chance now that he's here." Sam nodded and observed the rising and falling of Donathan's chest. The little guy must've been the smallest Omega Sam had ever laid eyes on. "So what's up with you and Cas?"

"What? Nothing…" Dean blushed a little and turned away. Sam smirked.

"Oh c'mon Dean," he said. "I know why Jo took you back there today. I told you, you're growing up Dean."

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to Sammy," Dean sighed and jumped down from the table, curling in on himself and sighing. Sam sat down next to him. "I almost devoured Cas today. That's the things bad Alphas do. The things we said we never would. I don't want to be near Cas if I'm going to hurt him…"

"You're not gonna hurt him Dean," Sam explained. "It's your first heat. You're not expected to be able to control it. Once you, we, get older we can control the urge better, but not right now. Why do you think they separated us when we first got here huh? Cuz I went into my first heat shortly after Dean. When some Alphas go into heat they get vicious and hostile. It's why some of them end up in pounds."

"And just how do you know all this?" Dean scoffed.

"I read the books Jo lets me read," Sam shrugged. "Either way, you'll be fine after this first one, but until then just keep taking that shot."

"Aye aye captain." Dean sighed and played with one of his feathers. "So what about you and Gabriel? I think he likes you."

"Really?" Sam blushed. "You think so? Cuz I mean I'm not all that interesting…"

"Sammy you're such a put down," Dean informed him. "You're an awesome dude. I think he likes you a lot and I can tell that you like him something awful."

Sam turned away, red faced. He was smiling big too.

"We'll play it by ear." Sam nodded. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Dean said and they shook on it.

**Read and Reviews are always wanted and appreciated I read every single one! :D**

**So Dean's on suppressants? But what does that spell for him and Cas' future?**

**And Sam and Gabriel are becoming more and more friendly with each other. **

**More to come soon guys!**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. I finished my other story and am planning for a third. I decided to give you all a much needed update on this story though. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Castiel, who had been napping, awoke and heard a small amount of commotion. He shifted his head in Gabriel's lap and looked around with a small yawn. He watched carefully as Jo whooshed past carrying a few items that he'd seen in the back when she'd fixed him and Gabriel up. She seemed anxious. Castiel crawled over to the side of his cage and poked his little head up. He chirped once as Jo walked back by and cocked his head.

"Hello precious baby," Jo cooed and petted his head. "It's ok. Today's a special day. Adoption day! Who knows, maybe you'll get a new mama or daddy?"

She petted his head again and walked back off towards the back room. Castiel smiled, but soon it faded. A new family, it was a nice thought, but for once he was happy. He liked it here. He liked his warm little bed in the corner of the cage, he liked the readily available food and water, he liked playing with the other angels.

He liked being with Dean.

Suddenly Castiel gulped and chirped uneasily. What if Dean got adopted today? What if Castiel did? Or even Gabriel or Sam? They'd all be separated, right after just meeting and getting used to each other too! No, Castiel couldn't let it happen. He tore over to where Gabriel was lying and squeezed himself behind him, so that he was virtually unseen.

"What is it Cas?" Gabriel asked, concerned. He crawled a bit away from his little brother and looked down in his fearful big blue eyes.

"They're gonna take us away Gabey!" Castiel shook in fear and whimpered. Gabriel lifted the littler angel up from his hiding space and sat him down in front of him. He started running his fingers through Castiel's feathers, fixing the obscured ones.

"Adoption isn't a bad thing Cas," Gabriel said. "We'll get a new life, a new mommy and daddy to take care of us."

"B-But…" Castiel protested and bit his lip to keep from crying. He wanted that more than anything, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he got when he was around Dean. He wasn't willing to give him up for all of that.

"C'mon precious little ones," Jo said, picking Gabriel and Castiel up from the cage and carrying them a ways away to the pen they'd played in the day before. "You're gonna get adopted for sure, you're both so cute."

"Hey!" Castiel heard Dean's familiar voice. "What about Sammy and me? What are we chopped liver?"

"You and Sammy too Dean." Jo laughed and walked off to grab other angels from their cages. Castiel huffed out a sigh and blew his hair away from his forehead. He suddenly felt weight on his side though and turned to see Dean, almost purring deep in his throat and nuzzling his cheek.

"Hello Dean." Castiel smiled and nuzzled back. He felt his heart leap for some reason and he touched his chest in thought. He found himself blushing a bit.

"Hi Cas." Dean stopped nuzzling and sat down closely next to him. "You excited?"

"I guess…" Castiel sighed as he felt that feeling in his chest again.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. He was truly concerned.

"I have this funny feeling in his chest," Castiel replied. "Where my heart is. And my cheeks keep turning red."

"Are you sick again?" Dean asked, cocking his head and watching as Jo and Ellen both placed two more baby angels each in the pen. They immediately shook out their feathers and crawled near each other.

"I don't think so," Castiel replied. "Just a funny feeling."

"Oh," Dean shrugged. "I don't know then."

Dean had been given another injection of the heat suppressants before Jo placed him in the pen. He no longer had the urge to push Castiel down and mount him right then and there, but the strong pining feeling was still there. He wanted to be near him and the feeling had grown worse when Jo had put Gabriel in Castiel's and his cage instead of Dean. Jo didn't want to risk Dean doing anything inappropriate in front of potential adopters either.

"So you know how this thing works?" Sam asked Gabriel, Dean and Castiel listened in.

"I have a vague idea." Gabriel nodded.

"The people will look at all of us," Sam explained. "And decide if they wanna take us home or not. It's pretty simple. Just look cute and act like you didn't just come from where you did."

"I take it you guys have been doing these things for awhile?" Gabriel asked.

"We're practically professionals." Dean said, lying down and scratching his feathers a little. He preened at a few with his teeth before sitting back up. "Cas'll have no problem he's so cute they'll be all over him."

Castiel blushed profusely this time. He covered his little mouth to keep himself from smiling.

People started coming into the shop and Dean immediately sat up, wide eyed and smiling. Sam did the same. Gabriel and Castiel tried to copy the actions of the other angels. A few people came in only to discuss products with Ellen who was busy helping them. Jo picked up one of the baby angels a smiling couple had pointed at. Castiel chirped at the various people and tried his best to look cute as Dean as called him. Gabriel was a bit overwhelmed as a few other angels bowled him over to get to the front of the pen and chirped happily and flapped their wings. Gabriel pouted and tried his best to stay near the back so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

"Bobby Singer!" Jo exclaimed and hugged the man before her. Castiel and Gabriel gasped. It was the same man who'd rescued them from the street. They both crawled forward more in his direction. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Bobby explained and pointed to the black haired sort of gruff looking man next to him. "John and I decided our houses were getting a little quiet lately so we decided we'd try to adopt maybe a few of your little ones here."

"Awesome Bobby!" Jo smiled big and motioned towards the pen. "Well, have at it. Take your time and let me know."

"Will do," Bobby bent down and came eye to eye with Castiel. "Well what do you know; you're the little guy I picked up off the street. Your brother's here too. Hey John what do you think of this one?"

"Kinda got my eye on this one here." John pointed to Dean and carefully leaned down so Dean could sniff his hand. Dean cautiously did so and gently moved his hair under John's hand and John petted him. "That's a good boy."

"Cas!" Dean looked over as Bobby picked up Castiel and held him. Dean whined and chirped, whimpering loudly. His wings quivered and he paced back and forth nervously. Bobby took notice and set Castiel back down into the pen. Dean immediately ran over to Castiel and nuzzled him, licking a few of his feathers with his tongue and holding him close.

"Looks like they come as a pair John," Bobby chuckled then pointed to Sam and Gabriel who were curled up together in the back of the pen. "Those two also."

"Problem?" Jo re-merged and looked into the pen where only a few baby angels remained. Her eyes moved from Sam and Gabriel to Dean and Castiel.

"No problem," Bobby chuckled. "I'm interested in the two little ones I brought here and John here likes that longed haired one and the one with green eyes."

"Sam and Dean?" Jo asked John, who nodded in response.

"Well Dean is in heat right now," Jo sighed. "I know that's often times a deal breaker. He's on suppressants, but he seems to have grown quite attached to Cas here."

"Cas?" Bobby asked.

"The blue eyed black haired one is called Cas," Jo nodded. "His brother is named Gabriel."

"I see," Bobby nodded. "You think you can maybe put them on hold for the both of us?"

"I don't see why not," Jo said. "I suggest taking Dean after his heat, so would you both just like to come back then? I can call you when his heat is over?"

"That sounds great thanks." John nodded and he handed Jo his phone number on a piece of paper. Jo pocketed the paper and walked back over to the pen. She picked up Sam and Gabriel first in one arm and Castiel and Dean in the other. She placed them both back in their original pens and came back moments later with two signs which she plastered on the glass of both their cages.

"_Waiting on adopters" _the signs said.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed and nuzzled his cheek again, trying to push down the urges he felt now that they were back together in the same cage. "We're gonna get new daddies!"

"I know." Castiel nodded and smiled big as Dean pounced on him and smiled huge. Dean nuzzled him again and nipped at his ear. Castiel giggled and rolled around with Dean for awhile until they were both yawning, the time had passed by so fast they hadn't even noticed and the pet shop was closing for the day. Dean and Castiel both laid down in Castiel's little corner, pulling the hay closer to their bodies and snuggled close to each other. Castiel fell asleep first and Dean, with a small smile his way, joined him soon after.

**Read and Review!**

**So they're getting homes! Yay! But with different people? How will this work?!**

**Will they all find a way to stay together?**

**More to come soon!**


End file.
